The Tragic Day known as a Funeral
by helovestowrite
Summary: The last expressions of grief for the death of the Legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya


The Tragic Day Known as a Funeral

I don't own Naruto but do know that I do own many baseball caps I guess to hide my baldness…well let's get on with it.

This will be a one-shot hopefully you will all enjoy it, if not I will cry in my basement till it floods with my tears.

The clouds said it all, gray, dull , lifeless that is what described this day for the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village.

As most had finished paying their respects for the fallen Sannin , two individuals were still there…Tsunade Senju , granddaughter to the First Hokage as she shed tears on her young assistant Shizune would could only hold her and try her best to comfort her.

Then their was Naruto Uzumaki, the young energetic blond who many of his friends had grown to like his high spirits, on the floor kneeling for what had been hours eyes looking so robotic and the face of a broken man.

The Rookie nine, Sand Siblings and all the Jounins along with young Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon had arrived to see Naruto just into sorrow while they were trying to get him home.

Each team member , each jounin just looked at Naruto with a saddened face to see someone who was so happy, so care free come crashing down when his beloved sensei was murdered. A feeling no one really knew some just bowing their heads, other tearing up at the sight with each his own thoughts.

/ I used to think Sasuke-kun deserved to be happy and that if Naruto got hurt maybe he would understand what Sasuke was going through, but now I know it hurts me much more to see you Naruto…Naruto-kun in so much agony. He's the one that needs me, not you Sasuke-kun, no Sasuke-san I mean. I never knew that when we lost the ball of sunshine that it would be that bad. Now I wish I could hear you ask me on dates again, or to shout how you were never going to give up and still be Hokage but now your so shattered, so hurt that it literally breaks my heart to see you and Tsunade-sama like this. Two people who were thought of as strong emotional people seem so vulnerable. I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years, my dear Naruto-kun…/ bowed Sakura in shame and trying to cover her tears.

/ I used to think I knew everything, that telling you that you've got to move on and be happy. Who am I kidding? When Asuma-sensei died, I had a family to comfort me, a best friend who shared my pain with but I look at you and you have no mother or father to love you and tell you everything's going to be all right, you're best friend betrayed you and tried to kill you. Maybe I'm the troublesome person for ever telling you that I understood your pain. Sorry for calling you troublesome, Naruto, just kinda wish you would be your old self again it's troublesome to see you in such a state of depression./ thought Shikamaru as he stared as his friend.

/You're annoying and loud Naruto but I don't wish this on my enemies let alone you so I hope you get better. You don't know this but your loudness and being so hyper active and talking to us helped me, Shika , and Chouji through the hard times of losing Asuma-sensei. I see Sakura and she looks so worried, afraid she might lose you to the darkness and I think we're all afraid of losing your high spirits and kindness. So I hope you can recover Naruto because we need you and I know you need us right now. So we'll do anything in our power to help./ sad smiled Ino as she grabbed her umbrella and placed her pink haired friend underneath it.

/ I know we don't see eye to eye and sure I call you baka and loud but in the end you're my pal Naruto and just seeing you so down it isn't like you man. The fact is you've been a good friend from helping Kurenai-sensei come back as our team leader to saving the village a lot of the times you've been cool but now your so quiet and it isn't like you man so what I'm saying is hopefully you can get better for it would suck to see you so down, so gloomy. Hell I bet Hinata's taking this as bad as you, the fact is you don't seem to understand that she loves Naruto and it's probably killing to see you so emotionally destroyed, so I hope you get up from being near your sensei's casket and smile a little if for Hinata's sake./ Kiba sighed knowing it would be a while before everyone could go back to being normal again.

/ I may not have gotten to know you well enough Naruto but it seems Jiraiya-sama meant more for you than just a sensei and so I'm sorry for your loss but you can't fall into self-pity, it does no one good but I understand that your still grieving from your loss. So I hope you and Tsunade-sama will find peace and again I'm sorry for your loss./ bowed Ten-Ten.

/ Yosh Naruto-kun this day is truly tragic from losing the deceased Jiraiya-sama to seeing you lose your will of fire and your youthfulness. I promise I shall do whatever I can to bring back your fiery youthfulness or do ten thousand push up. I hope I have the strength to bring you back my old friend./ sadly exclaimed Lee in his head.

Chouji, Neji and Shino just quietly stared down in the ground with their heads down seeing their comrade in such pain.

Hinata just stood shedding tears before she walked towards Naruto surprising everyone as she slowly walked towards Naruto and gave him a strong hug to try and comfort him.

" No way is Hinata doing what I think she's doing?" a surprised Inuzuka.

" During the times of great tragedy when a person needs someone , you gain the courage and strength to help out the one who is in pain. Hinata-san knows like we all know that Naruto-san needs us now more than ever. He has always been there for us so now it is our turn to be there for him." calmly explained Shino as the entire group of shinobi nodded and also walked towards Naruto.

Tsunade had stopped crying to see something even worse, her little brother in such a despondent state that she immediately wiped her tears.

" Tsunade-sama it's ok to cry…" worriedly said Shizune.

" No it's not that I've done my share of crying but the village still needs me to be strong and most of all, Naruto-kun needs me to be strong for both him and me." sighed Tsunade as both her and Shizune walked towards Naruto.

Naruto still wearily stood up as Kakashi and Iruka grabbed a hold on Naruto who began to speak.

" Ero-sennin we had good times, like when you accepted to train me and we got to go around the shinobi countries as we got to know more about each others and bad times when we fought but at the end of the day, I was blessed to have had a great teacher, human being as yourself. Your pervy ways got you into trouble but you loved being who you were and for that I'll miss forever. You were my teacher, friend and most of all you were like a father I never had. I'll miss seeing your stupid grin when you write your Icha Icha book or when you peeped on Tsunade-baa-chan and actually got a view of her…" Naruto chuckled as the entire group smiled to see Naruto actually show some joy.

" Anyways, I'm going to miss you Ero-sennin a lot but you'll always be here in spirit, and in my heart and as long as there is women on earth you'll always be around peeping." small smiled the blond jinchuuriki as he place flowers on his casket.

So Naruto placed them and walked away with each member of the rookies and jounin hugging the poor blond before all deciding to go eat together.

As the wind blew , Naruto looked back and smiled at the image of the old man who waved goodbye to him as his spirit left to be in the heavens.

R.I.P Jiraiya one of the Three Legendary Sannin and a Friend to all, and ruler of women's hearts and bodies

So that's it my one-shot, I don't really care if it gets flame because this was my way of saluting a great character and wonder why Kishimoto didn't just kill Sasuke instead.


End file.
